


His name is Reek

by Lyanna_Snow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanna_Snow/pseuds/Lyanna_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy die the same day</p>
            </blockquote>





	His name is Reek

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that i just thought.. feel free to comment and tell me if you like it!!! Also english isn't my first language so i'm sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy !

Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy die the same day. Only Robb dies in all terms whereas Theon dies only in name, and in his place Reek is born. Reek it rhymes with freak, it rhymes with weak, but it doesn’t rhyme with traitor, turncloak or killer. It doesn’t rhyme with anything Theon Greyjoy is, was or would be. Maybe that’s why they chose it for him, to make him forget who he was. But you have to remember your name, isn’t that what they told him?


End file.
